kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribal Axethrowers
:"Axes ready, mon!" The Tribal Axethrowers is a Level 4 Archer Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. The totem contains two tribesmen who throw axes and deal heavy damage, though their range and attack rate is somewhat limited. The range remains the same as Sharpshooter Tower; approximately 90% of Crossbow Fort's. Compared to its counterpart, the Crossbow Fort, the Tribal Axethrowers fulfils a more supportive role, with its abilities concentrating on weakening enemies for other towers rather than dealing direct damage. Description The wildlings are covered in mystery and occult forces, but their axes show deadly precision. Abilities Totem of Weakness Begone weaklings! Creates a totem that weakens nearby enemies and makes them suffer 40% more damage from all sources. It also halves the damage of afflicted foes. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Totem of Spirits Fight magic with magic..... Creates a totem that dispels all magic and silences spellcasters in range. Cooldown: 8 seconds. * The ability affects the following enemies: * Witch Doctor: healing aura * Earth Shaman: armor aura * Spirit Shaman: magic resistance aura * Blood Trickster: revives dead Savages as Savage Zombies * Saurian Nightscale: invisibility * Saurian Savant: summons Saurians * Blacksurge: disables towers * Bluegale: summons thunderstorms * Phantom Warrior: death aura * All other enemies affected by the Moon Tactics * As a support tower, Tribal Axethrowers work best when placed near a chokepoint. * Totem of Spirits is actually not very useful against spellcasters, because it's always placed at the enemy nearest to the exit, which is most of the time a Savage Warrior, Savage Zombie, Saurian Broodguard or Greenfin; while the real targets (Blood Tricksters, Saurian Savants, Blacksurges) are unaffected. * If Saurian Nightscales are kept in one spot with melee units and there are no other enemies nearby or ahead of them to worry about, the Totem of Spirits will prevent them from turning invisible. Also, if any are invisible and reveal themselves further down the path, a recharged Totem of Spirits will forcibly reveal any more that may have slipped through. * Ranged enemies are vulnerable to the totems because they won't move out of range and get grouped up easily, as long as no other enemies are in the way. * The Totem of Weakness is efficient when heroes are nearby, because they will stay alive longer when only fighting weak enemies. * Bosses and Bloodshells are especially vulnerable to the Totem of Weakness as they require the most firepower to kill and do a lot of damage, causing them to lose some of their biggest strengths. Related Achievements SILENCE PLEASE! Silence 70 spellcasters with the Spirit Totem. CULL THE WEAK Weaken 100 enemies with the Totem of Weakness. Quotes * Axes ready, mon! * Watch out for da vodou! * The tribe has spoken, mon! Trivia *'"The tribe has spoken, mon"' - A line spoken in the reality-TV series Survivor, used when a contestant is being voted off the show. *'Fight magic with magic' - Similar to the idiom 'Fight fire with fire', meaning the best response to attack is with a similar or equal attack. Gallery TowerSkill_TribalAxe_1.PNG|Totem of Spirits TowerSkill_TribalAxe_2.PNG|Totem of Weakness Category:Ranged Towers Category:Towers